Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Delvokian pound cake This is a misspelling of Tarvokian pound cake and as such, has to go. --Jörg 20:49, 5 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 20:57, 5 June 2006 (UTC) *'Merge', like in the Grisela/Grizzela case. --Bp 20:58, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :*That depends, where did the term "Delvokian" come from? With the Grizzela issue, we had other valid sources (the Star Trek Encyclopedia and so forth) call it "Grisela"; what's the source fot the incorrect "Delvokian"? If it's just a mistake made by the user who created it, then it should simply be deleted. --From Andoria with Love 08:29, 6 June 2006 (UTC) ::*That's prolly just they way he heard it when he watched the episode, which is everyone's primary source. There was no information in Grisela that wasn't in Grizzela, we only merged it to preserve the edit history. This edit history should also be preserved because they (it I guess as there was only one) was a good edit with correct information. It just had a mis-spelled title. The only real difference about this is that it's an anon edit so there really isn't any credit to keep. --Bp 08:38, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :*Ah, yes, when you put it that way, a merge would probably be better. --From Andoria with Love 08:58, 6 June 2006 (UTC) ::*It's "Tarvokian pound cake" both in the script and the Encyclopedia, so it must just be a mishearing of the name; but you're right, the better description of the cake is at the page that is to be deleted--Jörg 09:56, 6 June 2006 (UTC) * Merge. - AJ Halliwell 04:48, 7 June 2006 (UTC) :*'Merged'. --From Andoria with Love 04:11, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Template:If Template:If per Template talk:If. --Alan del Beccio 12:23, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :It currently is used, because parser functions apparently are still broken. So, keep (until parser functions work as expected, that is - then, remove this template). No one was interested in possibly restricting the eventual misuse of either this template or the parser functions, anyway. -- Cid Highwind 12:29, 6 June 2006 (UTC) dictionary term(s) Endgame (term) Although I have found several of these (and I may yet add more) Memory Alpha is not a dictionary. --Alan del Beccio 01:44, 8 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- Jaz talk 01:47, 8 June 2006 (UTC) *Where have you been, Alan? We've decided long ago that the "not a dictionary" rule was obsolete and we could have articles on every single word ever spoken on Trek. HA! Just kidding, delete. --From Andoria with Love 02:01, 8 June 2006 (UTC) *Although with articles like "sugar" one has to wonder. Delete Aholland 02:08, 8 June 2006 (UTC) * Delete. I remember an argument about Pretzels like this; I think if people remember the point of the article is to list all of the trek appearances it's perfectly fine (food-wise that is). - AJ Halliwell 22:28, 9 June 2006 (UTC) * People, places, and things are fine. Intangible things like words are not. --From Andoria with Love 04:16, 10 June 2006 (UTC) * Delete per AJHalliwell. Computerjoe 09:54, 11 June 2006 (UTC) ** Deleted --Alan del Beccio 20:46, 13 June 2006 (UTC) TPTB If Memory Alpha isn't a dictionary, it certainly isn't an internet shorthand guide. This article is also an uncited stub. -- Jaz talk 02:17, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :comment -- according to the history, the guy added it because it was in the FAQ. At least we should expand that reference (or explain it) in the FAQ. If nothing else. (I noted the same thing on the talk: page)-- Sulfur 02:34, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::Delete. Unique terms that require a short definition are best defined in the article's text itself, not by creation of a new article. Aholland 11:15, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete. - AJ Halliwell 22:28, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete and expand info in FAQ. --From Andoria with Love 04:16, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :I expanded the defintion in the relevant FAQ, so delete I say. -- Sulfur 15:19, 12 June 2006 (UTC) * Deleted --Alan del Beccio 20:46, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Penultimate Same as above. Really just a pointless dictionary term that has no place in the Trek-universe. --Alan del Beccio 06:29, 9 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' This is pointless. Andrew 08:01, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Although I love the word itself, it does not have any meaning unique to Trek; Delete. Aholland 11:15, 9 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' - AJ Halliwell 22:28, 9 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 04:16, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Trieste ;Trieste : A starship may have been named after it, but other than that, this city has not been referenced in canon Trek. --From Andoria with Love 22:15, 9 June 2006 (UTC) * Delete -- (spends a good five minutes trying to think of something witty to say, but gets nothing :-( ) - AJ Halliwell 22:28, 9 June 2006 (UTC) * Delete. -- Jaz talk 06:51, 11 June 2006 (UTC) * Delete or transwiki to non-canon Wiki Computerjoe 09:55, 11 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', as above. Aholland 14:58, 12 June 2006 (UTC)